User blog:PertyQwerty/Neil Armstrong vs Amelia Earhart. PertyQwerty's Epic Rap Battles of History
Hey guys, how y'all doing? I think it's about time I posted another rap battle. I meant to have this battle out yesterday but I've been pretty busy with exam and shit for the last couple of weeks so it wasn't quite ready to be out until today. This is one of the battles from this season that wasn't suggested but I did it anyways since I felt like it, I guess. Special thanks again goes to LeandroDaVinci for making the cover and title cards. They turned out amazing as always! This battle is between American aviation pioneer, Amelia Earhart, and Neil Armstrong, an American astronaut and first man to walk on the moon. Cast Hannah Hart as Amelia Earhart EpicLLOYD as Neil Armstrong Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! ' ' ' ' BEGIN! Lyrics 'Neil Armstrong:' I made a giant leap for mankind, now I'm one small step from kicking your ass! My legacy will live on forever, your just lost and forgotten in the past! My rhymes are outta this world! Some where you've never been before. I'll be burning this bitch! I'm hotter than the sun's core! Lady Lindy will blow up, just like the Hindenberg! Drown you in the Pacific, never again will you be heard! I'll admit you may be iconic, revolutionary for the field of flight, But being more well known the bros who created it? That just ain't right! Now I'm preparing my dock, landing this win! Show you to never mess with a war veteran! Don't even dare try to spit disses through your gapped tooth smile! But I'll let you start since this is the first time we've heard you in awhile! 'Amelia Earhart:' You've moonwalked to your defeat, small stepping to ths aviator MC! I'm flying high over the Atlantic, you wouldn't make it over the Dead Sea! You beating me is like the moon landing, just can't be true! You're a fail to the U.S! Russians accomplished more in space than you! They intentionally lost the original tapes to your event, Cause just like your verse, it's nothing but lies the audience underwent! I'm spitting so quick it's time to put on my goggles! Shove your clunky ass helmet up Uranus, prepare to be throttled! I may have got lost, but my search shows how many people care for me! While this controversy sparking entity is only known for his staged broadcasting on TV! Your nothing but another monkey who's owned by NASA! Mess with me and the Space Shuttle Challenger will look like nothing compared to this disaster! 'Neil Armstrong:' Here's a fact that you should have known before you entered, I'm so fly, flew for 2400 hours at the Dryden center, Meanwhile you spent your whole life in the air and couldn't even come near, My total hours flying, and I'm even a professor and engineer! Keep your seatbelt fastened, my rhymes are as strong as my name describes! Get rid of your fowl disses, I shoot any bitching game that flies! My disses keep you down like gravity! Your loss is of astronomical proportions! Just like your mission across the Pacific, this battle should have been aborted! 'Amelia Earhart:' How can I believe what you just said considering who you share your name with! Tell Houston you've got a problem since I'm burning you up like the Sputnik! My exploration is a sensation of exhilaration spread throughout a nation, So just face it, aviation is the foundation that lead to the creation of your Space Administration! Bringing turbulence, rapid with my variation of pressure and flow! Even with just a bachelor degree you should have known, If you fight with this OG of flight, it's like stepping to jupiter when your Mercury! You'll be hurting internally worse than your failed artery surgery! Outro WHO WON!? WHO'S NEXT!? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC '''(floats up in zero-gravity) '''woah... RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Poll Who Won? Neil Armstrong Amelia Earhart Hint Here's a hint for the next battle. If you'd like any riddles just ask. :3 Category:Blog posts